


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 704

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [50]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 704 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 704 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 704

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Calm yourself, little flame. Pain be gone, tears be gone, world be gone. Mother has come, and sorrow has fled. Everything will be fine. You’ll see.

TRANSLATION  
_Aole lykemás, perzitsos. Odrys sovegon, quvys sovegon, vys sovegon. Muña mastas, se munnon hembistas. Tolvyn syri kessa. Urnila._

DOTHRAKI (DOTHRAKI)  
Strength! Attack! Charge! Blood of my blood! For honor! For the khaleesi! By blood! By my arakh! Die! By my steed! Death to the foreigners! By the dragons!

TRANSLATION  
_Hajas! Vashas! Goras! Qoy qoyi! K’athchomari! Ki khaleesisi! Ki qoyi! M’arakhaan anni! Drivos! Ki sajosi anni! Athdrivar ifakea! Ki zhavvorsi!_


End file.
